Nobady
Nobady were a Visual Kei band that formed in January 2013. After frequent changes to their vocalist, the band disbanded on November 26, 2014. History Nobady held their first secret live under the name "N" at Shibuya REX on January 15th, 2013, and they held their first formal live at Shibuya REX on March 13th, 2013 where they also released their first live limited single titled "Hollow Graphic". After their live at Shibuya REX on January 27th, 2014, vocalist Raku suddenly disappeared, without the band's knowledge, and took only his personal possessions. According to Nobady's announcement, he has also failed to attend a recording session for an upcoming release, and has not returned home to the room he shares with drummer Siyu, and has blocked digital communications with the rest of the members. Raku's shocking departure overshadowed the introduction of a new guitarist, Yue, who joined the band around the same time. Sometime after that, another new member was introduced: ryu (ex-Hi:BRiD), who would fill in as a support vocalist. However, at their live at Shibuya REX, he departed from the band, and another new member, Soyogi (激走！坂本金八24時), was introduced. Instead of filling in as another support vocalist as originally planned, he joined the band as their official new vocalist. However, starting at their live at Imaike CLUB 3STAR on July 13, Soyogi started sharing the same traits as the previous vocalist, not showing up at lives or band meetings and being unable to get in contact with. Since then, a variety of vocalists from other bands filled in his position as support for the troubled band. Masami of Fooded Seal filled in as support vocalist for Nobady's live at Shibuya REX on July 20 and 28. Later, 雅 (masa)(ex-Dear+Bolos) took his place at their live at Ikebukuro BLACK HOLE on August 3, and at Takadanobaba AREA on August 18. アキト (akito) (the VaistЯiger) has then taken this position since their live at Shibuya REX on August 25. Later in October, はお (hao) began singing for Nobady. Because of Soyogi's absence, Nobady announced that they will disband after their last live at Shibuya REX on November 26. Revival Nobady revived for one day at their presents live, 無, at Shibuya REX on November 30, 2015. They were accompanied by one of their previous support vocalists, Akito. Lineup *'はお' (hao) - Vocals (support) (2014.10-11.26) → Nobady → アネモネ *'kz' - Guitar (2013-2014; 2015.11.30) → Rem → Philter(support) → 7even'∽Resist(support) → Nobady → ANTHEM *'夕映' (Yue) - Guitar (2014.01.27-11.26; 2015.11.30) → DiA (support) → Nobady → ANTHEM *'瑞稀' (mizuki) - Bass (2013-2014; 2015.11.30) → the VallQrude - Nobady → retired *'詩悠' (siyu) - Drums (2013-2014; 2015.11.30) → Vallquar-ワルキューレ- → Nobady Former members *'烙' (raku) - Vocals (2013.01-2014.01.27) → Black Pearl → Nobady *'梵' (soyogi) - Vocals (2014.05.15-07.xx) → 黒翼 → 激走！坂本金八24時 → Nobady Former support members *'ryu' - Vocals → Hi：BRiD → Nobady (support) *'雅美' (masami) - Vocals → Rufina (support) → 恋 → CindyKate → Fooded Seal → Fooded Seal, Nobady (support) → Fooded Seal *'雅' (masa) - Vocals → Dear+Bolos → Nobady (support) → Noize knot (support) →憂鬱のキメラ *'アキト' (akito) - Vocals (2014.08.25; 2015.11.30) → the VallQrude → the VaistЯiger → the VaistЯiger, Nobady (support) → the VaistЯiger Discography Singles *2013.03.13 Hollow Graphic (live distributed) *2013.11.18 THE ANTHEM *2014.03.xx Duodecim *2014.05.27 (distributed CD) *2014.06.01 (distributed CD) Gallery Nobady12.jpg|Nobady's debut lineup (L-R: Mizuki, Raku, kz, Siyu) Nobadysoyogi.jpg|Nobady with last official vocalist, Soyogi, 2014. Nobady.jpg External Links *Official Website Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands Category:Self-Produced/Unsigned Bands